Holy Patrician States, Central Empire of/List of Patrician monarchs
The Imperial Family (Patrician French: Familia imperiaglia patricia, French: Famal-impêro patriçô) is the family that rules over the Central Empire of Holy Patrician States. The houses during the past of the Holy Patrician States have varied between monarchs, and the title of the nation. During the non-Imperial ages, this family was referred to as the Royal family. House of Leclerc Lordship of Vigne The Lordship of Vigne was drawn out by Lord Jacques, le Vignois, thus creating the Lordship of Vigne. This was the father nation of the Holy Patrician States. *Lord Jacques, Père des patriciennes (1557-1560), monarchy established. *Lord René I (1560-1562), son of former. *Lord René II (1562-1588), brother of former. *Lady Marie I (1588-1602), daughter of former. Vignois Archduchy The Vignois Archduchy was an idea supported by many of the Regnal Cabinet, under control of Lady Marie I, but the archduchy did not last long before being reformed into the Principality of Vigne. *Archduchess Marie I (1602-1604), monarchy established. House of Garibaldi Principality of Vigne The Principality of Vigne was established following the Northern Conquest by Archduchess Marie I. *Princess Marie I (1604-1618), monarchy established. *Princess Geneviève I (1618-1619), sister of former. *Princess Marie I (1619-1621), sister of former. Kingdom of Cosegli The Kingdom of Cosegli was a northern realm, and at it's peak controlled half of the Patrician Realm. The Kingdom of Cosegli was a nation that experienced a period of war and rebellion, but was ceased with the Annexation of Lévoigne in 1699. *Queen Marie I (1621-32), monarchy established. *Queen Marie II (1632-1644), granddaughter of former. *Queen Marie III (1644-1659), daughter of former. *King Michel I (1659-1677), son of former. *King Michel II (1677-1696), grandson of former. *King Pierre I (1696-1699), brother of former. Kingdom of Cosegli and Lévoigne The Kingdom of Cosegli and Lévoigne was the last nation in the Patrician Realm to not have Patrician in it's name. This nation felt several years of turmoil and rebellion from the countless marriages and institutions enforced by the leaders. This was also the only nation to rule strictly under salic law. *King Pierre I (1699-1711), monarchy established. *King Jean I (1711-1722), son of former. *King Eugène I (1722-1739), brother of former. *Saint Jean II (1739-1750), son of former. *King Eugène II (1750-1769), nephew of former. *King Jean III (1769-1787), cousin of former. *King Jean IV (1787-1799), grandson of former. *Blessed King Eugène III (1799-1810), son of former. *King Jean V, the Rebel (1810-1819), cousin of former. *King Patrick I (1819-1821), son of former. *Blessed King Patrick II (1821-1856), son of former. Current Family (Acribaldi) Kingdom of Holy Patrician States (1856-1951) The current Imperial family that governs the nation is the Acribaldi family, a house that was detested in it's first rule, but re-instated by King Alfred I. *Blessed King Alfred I (1856-1898), monarchy established, executed by rebels. *Queen Vivianne (1898-1921), daughter of former, died in office. *King Alfred II (1921-1951), son of former, abdicated to rebels. Elysian Rebellion (1951-1954) In the three year period between 1951 and 1954, religious activists from the Patrician Orthodox Church took ultimate control of the government, following the resignation of the King. The government was ultimately changed to an Absolute Theocratic Republic. *Bishop Benedict I (1951-1952), no relation to past houses, elected out of office. *Bishop Benedict II (1952-1954), nephew of former, monarchy restored. Kingdom of Holy Patrician States (1954-1997) The monarchy of the Kingdom of Holy Patrician States was restored following the toppling the throne of Bishop Benedict II. *King Alfred II (1954-1956), restoration of monarchy. *King Tristan I (1956-1997), nephew of former, removed by Imperial Congress in favour of son, monarchy reformed. Empire of Holy Patrician States (1997-2013) Following reform in 1997, the government changed from a kingdom to an empire under the reign of Tristan II. *Emperor Tristan II (1997-2013), monarchy established. *Empress Jeanne I (2013), cousin of former, monarchy reformed. Central Empire of Holy Patrician States (2013-present) Following the Empress' marriage to Prince Henri, l'Aloïen, the Imperial system was reformed to separate colonies into their own separate governments, yet still being under the Imperial Realm. *Empress Jeanne I (2013-present), current monarch. *Princess Jeanne II, Crown Princess, daughter of current monarch. (See full succession list.)